


It's Been a While

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Beginning of smut, Shared Bunk, fitzsimons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma comes in from a hard day at work to find a present from Fitz.





	

Jemma walked through the door to hers and Fitz’s bunk with a sigh. The day had been long and she was physically and emotionally spent. She quietly placed her bag onto the floor by the door once she saw that Fitz was asleep. He had been working hard that day too and she had known he would fall asleep fast tonight.

Jemma smiled as she looked down at him. His mouth was slightly ajar, and she could hear his slow gentle breathing. This was the second week they hadn’t gotten to spend time together, just the two of them . Jemma felt a twinge of guilt as she thought this. She had struggle so hard to get enough power so she could help her friends, and sadly it had put a bit of a strain on her relationship with Fitz.

She walked to closet and began to slip into her pajama shorts and shirt. But she paused when she saw something sitting at the bottom of her closet. A heart shaped box with a dozen red roses sat at the bottom of the closet with a slip of paper sitting on top. For Jemma, was written on the small slip of paper.

She beamed down at Fitz’s gift for a moment and then dove down to hastily open the box of chocolate. She shoved one into her mouth eagerly, and stomach gave a cheerful grumble. Jemma hadn’t had the chance to eat dinner, so her stomach welcomed the sweets happily. “Mmm,” she sighed. The chocolates were simply divine.

Standing up she gathered the flowers and chocolate into her arms. She turned to find Fitz’s bright eyes on her and a smile on his tired lips. “Oh god!” Jemma jumped surprised to see Fitz awake and starring at her.

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Jemma beamed at him. “Fitz, thank you so much for you gift. I guess I can’t deny it now. You are the romantic one.”

Fitz lifted his fist into the air in victory at her words. “Also I’m sorry for starring,” he said propping himself up on his elbow. His blue eyes look her up and down as he spoke. “I heard you come in, and it’s been a while since I’ve seen… Since I’ve seen you.” A blush over took his face as he continued to stare at her.

“Since you’ve seen me with my clothes off you mean?” Jemma asked with a smirked.

Fitz nodded and sighed. “I do enjoy looking at you.”

“Well, if you’re awake enough. I could definitely let you get a better look.” Jemma slowly lifted her hands to the buttons on her shirt, and began to undo them.

Fitz’ brows perked up. “I’d like that. And if you come over here I’d love to help you with those buttons.

A wolfish grin spread across Jemma’s lips, and she moved to crawl across to bed to Fitz’s waiting hands. He sat up eagerly and let her straddle him. Jemma watched as Fitz’s beautiful hands began to work on her shirt. Every now an then he passed to place a kiss on her neck. His kisses got lower and lower as more and more of her shirt was removed.Once Jemma's shirt had been removed Fitz began to hastily work on her bra. “You’re so eager,” she giggled.

“Like said,” Fitz, said easily unhooking her bra. “It’s been a while.”

Jemma couldn't hold back any longer and lowered her lips to Fitz's. He tasted so good. She could taste this minty toothpaste still on his lips. It had been way to long since their lips had found each other. 

The next morning, Jemma woke up a smile still on her lips from last night’s events. She felt Fitz’s arms around her and snuggled as close to him as she could. Even though the moments like the one they had last night, were few, they were most certainly worth the wait. But Jemma decided then that if Fitz was willing she would work more for moments like those. And after seeing his eagerness last night she was sure he would be willing. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
